Home is in Your Eyes
by Special Agent Baker
Summary: A brief tag to Season 4 Episode 24. Based on the song 'Home is in Your Eyes' by Greyson Chance. How Jane and Lisbon were feeling through the duration of Jane's time away. It was a long six months...


Home is in Your Eyes Mentalist Fanfiction

**A/N: This is a little fic I thought of while listening to my Greyson Chance CD. I really don't know where this came from, but I guess I felt the lyrics just fit with when Jane was away in Season 4 Episode 24. I guess there are a couple of spoilers? I don't know… anyway, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist or any of the characters. Neither do I own Greyson Chance's song 'Home is in Your Eyes' or the lyrics.**

* * *

_**My heart beats a little bit slower**_

_**These nights are a little bit colder**_

_**Now that you're gone**_

Ever since Jane had 'given up' on Red John and left, Lisbon's days were very different. She didn't think his absence would affect her this much, but the truth is it did.

She missed him and his antics that always got her into trouble.

_**My skies seem a little bit darker**_

_**Sweet dreams come a little bit harder**_

_**I hate when you're gone**_

Every night she would lie in bed and think about him. Is he OK? Will he come back? Every night she asked these questions, but it never made a difference.

He was gone and she didn't know where he was.

_**Everyday time is passing **_

_**I'm growing tired of all this traveling**_

_**Take me away to where you are**_

Jane thought about it everyday. Was his decision to leave really the right one? The travelling and staying in different hotels all the time was getting tiring. He missed his couch. But most of all he missed the team… especially Lisbon.

_**I wanna be holdin' your hand in the sand by the tire swing**_

_**Where we used to be**_

_**Baby you and me**_

He just wanted to talk to her. Listening to some of her begging voice mails was killing him. He needed to talk to her, to touch her, to smell her. He wanted to be with his Lisbon again.

_**I traveled a thousand miles**_

_**Just so I can see you smile**_

_**Feels so far away when you cry**_

'_**cause home is in your eyes**_

If she just knew where to find him then she would go there. Even if she had to drive day and night, she would go there. Just to see his charming, heart melting smile. No matter what it would take, she would give **ANYTHING** to see Jane again.

_**Your heart beats a little bit faster**_

_**There's tears where there used to be laughter**_

_**Now that I'm gone**_

He wonders if she thinks about him. Did he make her cry with his absence? Probably not, Teresa Lisbon never cries. But what if she cried for him?

_**You talk just a little bit softer **_

_**Things take just a little bit longer**_

_**You hate that I'm gone**_

She talked softer nowadays. She isn't as bossy as she used to be and she spends more time in her office. Not only has the case closing rate dropped, but everything took longer to do. Paper work, coffee making, geting up in the morning… everything took longer.

Why can't he just come back already?

_**Everyday time is passing **_

_**I'm growing tired of all this traveling**_

_**Take me away to where you are**_

Why can't he just get up the courage to go back?

He obviously needs all of them and they need him. He had seen some of their cases on the news in the casino and it seemed as though they were all slowing down with the case closing.

_**I wanna be holdin' your hand in the sand by the tire swing**_

_**Where we used to be**_

_**Baby you and me**_

He really needed her. Right now.

He was sitting at a bar, drinking shot after shot and not really caring. All he could think about was his beautiful Lisbon.

_**I traveled a thousand miles**_

_**Just so I can see you smile**_

_**Feels so far away when you cry**_

'_**cause home is in your eyes**_

She had gotten home after a particularly tough case and simply collapsed on the couch. She really needed him there with her. Even if it was just for a few minutes… she needed him.

_**If I could write another ending**_

_**This wouldn't even be our song**_

If only she ould have made him stay. Then he would still be here and she wouldn't be so miserable.

If only he had stayed. Then he wouldn't be here in sin city, wasting his money on drink and gambling.

_**I'd find a way that we could never ever be apart**_

_**Right from the start**_

He would do anything to see Lisbon's face. He would walk all the way back to Sacramento if he had to. That is why he went to the church. He couldn't stand to be away any more.

She had been angry at the church, yet she had been so glad that she could see his face and hear his voice. She tought she was going to explode if she didn't see him soon. That's why she agreed to help him.

_**I wanna be holdin' your hand in the sand by the tire swing**_

_**Where we used to be**_

_**Baby you and me**_

When he had held her hand that day in the desert, that was all he had needed. Just to feel her skin beneath his calloused fingers.

She had let him hold her hand because she was worried about him and she needed to know that he was OK. That was all that mattered.

_**I traveled a thousand miles**_

_**Just so I can see you smile**_

_**Feels so far away when you cry**_

'_**cause home is in your eyes**_

He was back home. That was the best part of it all. He was back with his Lisbon.

She had him back in her life. That was all she needed. She needed him.

* * *

Let me know what you think in a review! Lara :)


End file.
